Without a Sound
by pomidor
Summary: Series of one-shots concentrated on Naruto/Sasuke pairing. So yeah, it's slash.  Kakashi and Sakura are there for humor but not in every story.
1. Leaf

**I wrote i****t long ago when I was on a journey to Portugal. Enjoy! I don't own Naruto.**

It wasn't normal. Sasuke never fell asleep in front of other people. When they were on their missions he always fell asleep the last and woke up first, so Naruto never saw him asleep. But now Sasuke was laying on soft grass and taking a nap. Kakashi and Sakura went to collect some wood for fire, so Naruto could look at him with no fear.

Although his eyes were closed, he wasn't looking relaxed at all. His face looked tired. On pale skin Naruto noticed deep shadows under eyes. He looked as if he wasn't sleeping for couple of days.

Naruto touched his hair carefully. It was smooth like silk. Caressing them he was lost in a feeling akin to petting a cat. He closed his eyes.

When he opened them, Sasuke was looking at him angrily. Naruto panicked, blushed and he took his hand back. Sasuke sat up and waited for explanation.

"Y… You had a… a leaf in y… your hair, so I.. I took it out…" Said Naruto blushing hardly.

"Where's that leaf?" asked black haired boy.

"It flew away" said Naruto with solemnity.

"Flew away?" repeated Sasuke suspiciously.

"Yes, It flew away!" Said Naruto and he ran away saying something about fetching some water.

"Stupid, there are no trees here" said Sasuke blushing.

Hidden far from there Sakura and Kakashi were dying from laughter.

**How was it? Leave a review please! ;) **


	2. Giant ants

**I don't own Naruto.**

Naruto and Sasuke sat on a grass while eating sandwiches. Well, Sasuke was eating a sandwich, the thing that Naruto was eating couldn't be called that. In between the bread you could see thick noodles covered in ketchup and mustard.

"How can you eat that?" asked disgusted Sasuke.

"It's delicious!" said Naruto with full mouth.

"Stupid" said black haired boy on second thought.

The blond glared at him. If he wasn't chewing he would definitely answer him.

"Sasuke, there's a giant ant on your leg. Can't you feel it?"

But Sasuke seemed to pay the blond no attention at the moment.

"Sasuke, wake up" Naruto draw so near to the other's face that Sasuke's pupils widened in surprise "You have a damn giant ant on you!"

Bewildered boy looked down.

"Oh my God! This is a special kind of ant that sucks chakra out!"

"Fine, don't shout! One ant won't kill you!"

"Idiot, did you ever seen ants occurring alone!"

"That means…"

"That there are more of them in here" ended Sasuke. They both looked back. What they saw scared them to no end. There was a big group of large ants just waiting to suck out their delicious chakra.

Naruto stood up and pulled Sasuke by the hand quicker then the boy could register what was happening. They were running but ants were following them. They saw their only hope- the river. They jumped into it.

On the other side of the river they relaxed.

"You can't get us, you can't get us!" Singed Naruto to the ants.

He turned to Sasuke smiling.

"Naruto"

"Yes?"

"Can you let go of my hand already?" said Sasuke angry. His face was a little red.

Naruto quickly let go of his hand blushing.

Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and Shino were heading in their direction.

"Naruto, Sasuke, why are you wet?" asked Sakura suspiciously.

"Ants" was the only answer both boys could master. They headed back to their homes, embarrassed.

"Shino, do you think it could have something to do with a false information about chakra sucking giant ants you're spreading lately?"

"No way" said Ino "No one's so dumb to actually believe that."

**Leave a review, please!**


	3. Magazine

**A new one shot! I don't own Naruto.**

Sakura was walking down a street with a magazine in her hand when she stumbled upon Naruto. She put on a smile that Naruto thought was somehow ominous. They sat down on a bench. She proposed that she will do him a short quiz which she personally found believable. She put a magazine on her lap.

"You don't have to say your answers out loud, that way it will be more private" she said to him. Naruto nodded.

"About which one of your friends do you think the most?"

Naruto wondered for a while and then he came to conclusion it's Sasuke because he's his rival too.

"Would that person sacrifice it's life for you?"

Naruto unwillingly remembered the fight with Haku when Sasuke saved him and almost died in the process.

"Last question: Did you ever kiss that person?"

Naruto was confused. Seeing that Sakura whispered.

"Accidents count too"

Naruto's cheeks reddened.

Sakura took a deep breath and began reading;

"If in both questions the answer was positive it means that you and that person have a bond much deeper then friendship"

Naruto ran away not even saying good bye. Sakura chuckled.

He was running not knowing where. When his legs gave up he leaned against a wall, his rich blue eyes looking at the sky. His cheeks were bright red. 'No way' he thought 'There's just no way in hell!'

Meanwhile Ino spotted Sakura and shouted to stop her.

"Hay Sakura! Didn't see you in a while!"

"True. I've just returned from a mission"

"How's the Kakashi problem?" Ino said smirking.

Sakura blushed.

"He still says something about him not being able to date a child. That I have to grow up firstly or something"

"Men are strange creatures, aren't they?" said Ino with a comforting smile.

"Oh, why don't we do some love quizzes with this magazine?" Ino indicated to Sakura's hand.

"This?" Sakura lifted the said object "It's actually a cooking magazine, so it's not possible"

**Did you like it? Reviews are inspiration.**


	4. Dance

**Hello! I'm changing the rating to T because I plan next one-shots to be more intense. I don't own Naruto.**

Sasuke and Sakura were training in a forest, waiting for Kakashi to show up. Naruto went to eat ramen, because he didn't eat breakfast yet and the copy ninja was unlikely to show anytime soon. He didn't have much luck. Kakashi saw him on his way and the blond ended up not eating anything. He was very grumpy the whole time.

"Listen, Sakura and Naruto, you need to improve fluency of your movements."

"Why didn't he mention Sasuke?" he muttered, but Kakashi simply ignored it.

"You probably know that tomorrow is a party. Its hokage's birthday so it will be a big one. Other teams will probably be there too. It's a great way of practicing, by the way of dancing."

"I'm not going." Stated Naruto. The remaining three stared at him a little surprised.

"All four of us will go, without exception."

"Must I go too?" asked irritated Sasuke.

"Yes"

"I'm not going." Repeated Naruto. He had a stubborn look on his face.

"Why don't you want to go, Naruto?" asked Sakura. Nobody expected Naruto to protest so much. He was usually excited about everything.

"I don't like parties." He said averting his gaze. Now even Sasuke was a bit interested of Naruto's strange behavior.

"I'm afraid you'll need to go anyway." Kakashi said calmly.

"No!" Naruto bared his slightly brute teeth. His eyes had a strange kind of repressed rage.

"It's your sensei's order."

Naruto closed his mouth and eyes and took a deep breath calming himself up.

"I understand" his face was sour now, like a prisoner's.

"Don't be so sad. There will be a lot of food there."

That sentence strangely didn't make him happier.

Sakura was dressed in a beautiful, short, yellow dress. She spotted Ino right away, with Shikamaru and Chouji seated by the table full of food. She went to talk with her friend, leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone. They couldn't find Kakashi, so they assumed he's not here yet. Sasuke looked at Naruto. Normally the blond would run after Sakura, to eat with Chouji. However, the boy was unusually silent. He kept his gaze glued to the floor. He didn't even seem to notice Sasuke's presence. Suddenly, music started playing. The blond flinched a little. He started going off somewhere. Sasuke considered going after him, but decided against it, going after Sakura instead. The parquet was slowly filling with people. Naruto was nowhere in sight, but Kakashi appeared. Sasuke didn't really plan to dance, but he hadn't had much choice when Sakura and Ino forced him to go. These girls combined had surprisingly a lot of strength. He didn't really like parties either, but dancing wasn't really something he hated. It was more a matter of loud (and often drunk) people.

Intense irises flashed somewhere behind the crowd. Naruto wasn't even looking at him, but the boy could see his emotions anyway. The blond was leaning on a wall, with grimace on his face. He looked angry, sad, resigned and jealous. Not exactly jealous of someone, more of something. Their eyes met for a friction of second. Naruto turned and went straight to the exit.

"You should go after him." said Sakura. Sasuke didn't even realize he stopped dancing to observe his friend.

"I think it would be better for you to go." he answered.

"Why would you think that?"

"I think he might need someone more … delicate."

"And I think he needs_ you._" She said smiling deviously.

"Sakura, I…"

"Go" they heard Kakashi, that appeared out of nowhere. "It's an order."

Sasuke was walking through the woods to a small clearing. The moon was shining brightly, so he saw his target without a problem. Naruto was there doing stubborn turns. He didn't have his forehead guard and his blouse was hung on a tree, leaving him in a black t-shirt. His eyes were closed and he put so much force in his turn that he was sweating all over. Sasuke was briefly worried that he would twist his ankle, so he made his presence known.

"A ninja shouldn't let his guard down." He said and a second after that a kunai flew next to him and dug into a tree. "Nice shot."

"I missed." Hissed Naruto looking at him sulkily.

"There's no point of dancing without music. Also you look as if you want to kill your own foots."

"Any more wise advice? Or will you leave me alone?"

"No, I think I won't do that." He smirked a little.

"Whatever, idiot."

Naruto attempted to ignore him, but he couldn't practice right now. Not with _him_ here. Sasuke stepped out of the bushes. When he was standing closer to Naruto, he smiled again.

"Dancing is not fighting Naruto. It's supposed to be enjoyable."

"I enjoy fighting."

Sasuke sighted.

"I guess there's no other way. Follow me."

Naruto wanted to ignore him, but that damned curiosity didn't allow him to.

He saw a big fire first. Then came the people. The music. As soon as he was sure what it appeared to be he wanted to turn back. Too late though.

"Sasuke, I don't think it's the best idea."

"Why?" the brunet asked demandingly.

"Firstly, I don't know this people…"

"Isn't it better? You didn't want to dance in front of friends."

"I'm not planning to dance in front of anyone!"

"Then don't. Be a coward all you life." Naruto's eye twitched and Sasuke knew he hit an Achilles wheel.

"Who are those people anyway?"

"They are travelers from Suna. Apparently their country is quite fond of music. Who would have thought?"

Sasuke noticed how nervous Naruto was. He grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the fire. They sat down somewhere on the grass. Even if somebody noticed them, they clearly didn't care.

Naruto was able to calm himself a little. He didn't have to dance; he could just listen and watch. The music was indeed very thrilling. It was so wild, so alive. It seemed to make the fire dance in it's rhythm. They didn't have this kind of music in their Village.

The drums started playing along with the guitar. He felt the bangs in his body, like he was a part of this music.

Some woman started singing. Her voice was strong, and soon others followed her. Naruto didn't understand a word of it. Then a man went out of the crowd, and started dancing. A woman, and a kid too. The man was hitting the ground with his foot, creating a new sound. Those who were still sitting started clapping, making everything that much more loud and amazing. Everything melted together. Naruto could feel his heart thumping excitedly. He not only heard the music, but saw it in dancing people, and felt it dominate his pulse.

Sasuke stood up. Naruto was surprised, and instantly felt that he didn't want to leave this place. But it wasn't the other boy's intention.

Sasuke went to a young girl sitting there, offering her his had. He was actually being nice. She took it happily and they went to the dancing people.

She was very pretty. Long, curly, black hair and tanned skin. She wore a long green skirt and a white shirt without sleeves. She was a perfect contrast of white-skinned and casually clothed Sasuke.

She danced even better then she looked. Sasuke only looked at her for a while. Then he smiled. Naruto had never seen a face like this on him.

He started hitting the ground with the back of his feet, like the man earlier. He did it surprisingly quickly. At the same time the girl danced to the rhythm his feet created. They were like synchronized. Sasuke closed his eyes and lifted his arms a little. He looked alive.

People around them stopped dancing, to look. They started clapping in the rhythm Sasuke created. The guitarist followed too. And drums.

When the melody was all right Sasuke stopped moving. He reached for the girl and made her turn. He was spinning her many times, and suddenly he bought her close to him. Sasuke wasn't one for touching, so Naruto was shocked. He whispered something on the girl's ear.

She stood before stunned Naruto. "Your friend asked if you'd like to dance with me."

Naruto panicked. He didn't know how to refuse this beauty before him. The girl smiled to him reassuringly.

"I'm sorr…"

"Wait!" said Sasuke suddenly standing right behind the girl. "I think I have an idea. This could actually work out." He then dragged Naruto right into the place where he danced with the girl. People were looking on them.

"Sasuke, what are you…"

He didn't let him finish again.

"Remember what I said? That dancing is not like fighting?" Naruto nodded his head. "Well, forget it."

Sasuke did a fighting position. Surely, he didn't want to fight with Naruto right now? But before Naruto could protest the other boy attacked stopping right in front of his face. Somehow his movements suited to the music. Naruto apparently understood, because he did a fighting stance too.

They started encircling each other like two fighting lions. The others looked at them. The music and clapping suddenly become full of tension. Naruto was a little hesitant because of the people watching. One look from Sasuke ended it all. He was giving him a challenge.

Naruto stopped. He jumped in Sasuke's direction. He kicked, but Sasuke managed to bend in time. They fought in the rhythm of the music. Of course, they were completely safe, knowing each other moves. The crowd looked amazed.

Naruto smiled. He could feel music creating his every move.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked, but Naruto didn't understand what he meant. He linked his hands together. Naruto wasn't too sure about the idea, but he run in Sasuke's direction. He stepped on Sasuke's hands and bounced from it. He flew just over the fire doing a turn at some moment, and landing beautifully on his feet.

He heard the people applauding. Sasuke send an arrogant smile in his direction. He couldn't feel happier. He could hardly breathe. He smiled back.

After that he's fear of dancing disappeared. He let the girl Sasuke danced with before, teach him some moves. The boys learnt her name was Katara. All of them had a lot of fun.

They were dancing to almost six a.m. Then the travelers damped down the fire. Everyone went to sleep on thin blankets. Katara lent Naruto and Sasuke one blanked. It wasn't very big, and they had to be quite close to each other.

Naruto propped himself on his elbow. "Sasuke" he said, looking the other boy straight in the eyes. Sasuke felt… strange. He turned around, leaving the blond facing his neck.

Naruto leaned towards Sasuke, his mouth almost touching the others ear. "Thank you" he whispered and quickly turned around, their backs touching. Oh, if they could just see each other faces right now.

**How did you like it? Please review! I stole Katara's character from Avatar obviously. What inspired me to write this was a scene from 'Hanna'. A strange movie but worth watching.**


End file.
